versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Avatar (Sonic Forces)
The Avatar 'is one of the main characters of Sonic Forces, attempting to take the planet back from Eggman alongside the Resistance. Background When Eggman first took over the world with the help of the Phantom Ruby, his commander Infinite laid siege to a small town, utterly destroying it. One of its citizens was frightened by Infinite, and thus made it a mission to become stronger and one day defeat him. The rookie joined up with the Resistance spearheaded by Knuckles the Echidna, rescuing Sonic the Hedgehog from the Death Egg Prison, and defeating Eggman once and for all, before heading off on his own. Stats 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Planet Level, likely far higher (Comparable to Sonic. Defeated Infinite singlehandedly) Speed: Faster than Light '(Could keep up with Base Sonic) 'Durability: '''At least Planet Level, likely far higher 'Hax: '''Spatial Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Transmutation, Duplication, Invulnerability, Absorption, Teleportation, Limited Power Nullification 'Intelligence: Average '(Doesn't have notable feats in this category.) 'Stamina: High '''(Could continue fighting Infinite even while under the affect of his illusions.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Fire/Explosion Manipulation: '''The Burst Wispon creates a stream of fire, and can create explosions to travel upward. * '''Resistance to Illusions: '''Able to recover quickly from Infinite's illusions. * '''Transmutation: '''The Cube Wispon turns enemies and air particles into cubes to stand on. * '''Invulnerability/Absorption: '''Asteroid Wispon makes the user temporarily invulnerable and draws items towards the user. * '''Electricity Manipulation: '''The Lightning Wispon allows for attacking with an electric whip. * '''Shockwave Creation: '''The Hover Wispon creates shockwaves. * '''Flight * Duplication/Energy Manipulation: '''The Asteroid Wispon creates energy-based clones to attack enemies. * '''Spatial Manipulation: '''The Void Wispon creates black holes to attack foes. * '''Teleportation: '''Void Wispon allows the user to teleport. Techniques * '''Flamethrower * Lightning Whip * Lightspeed Dash: '''The Avatar moves swiftly along a trail of small enemies, destroying them instantly. * '''Explosive Boost * Black Hole: '''Sucks in enemies and items and gives them to the Avatar. * '''Teleport * Shockwave * Float: '''Lets the user fly through the air. * '''Drill: '''Lets the user surge forward, attacking in a spiral formation at high speed. Also allows users to drill through the ground and into walls to climb. * '''Clone Attack * Living Asteroid * Cube Creation Equipment * Prototype Phantom Ruby: '''Used to nullify the Phantom Ruby's sun. * '''Grapple Launcher: '''Enables the Avatar to swing across gaps and tie up enemy soldiers. * '''Wispons: '''Special guns designed to harness the power of the Wisps without transforming. The Avatar used: ** '''Burst Wispon ** Lightning Wispon ** Asteroid Wispon ** Hover Wispon ** Void Wispon ** Cube Wispon ** Drill Wispon Key Base Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Can easily defeat Eggman Empire robots. * Defeated Infinite in Capital City. * Tied up an Eggman Empire Sentinel. * Tied up an Eggman Spider Walker in Green Hill. Speed/Reactions * Moves at light and lightning speed with the Lightning Wispon. Durability/Endurance * Can survive massive steel containers falling on him. Skill/Intelligence * Stopped Infinite's sun from destroying the Resistance. * Brought the Eggman Empire to an end. Powerscaling The Avatar could defeat Infinite, who easily stomped a Pre-Forces Sonic, making the Avatar one of the strongest base form characters in the series, as not even characters like Silver and Shadow could defeat Infinite with the Phantom Ruby. Weaknesses * Wispons have limited ammunition. * Prototype Phantom Ruby is not as powerful as the original or even Infinite's version Sources Sonic Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Faster than Light Category:Planet Level Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SEGA Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Firearm Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Soldiers Category:Explosives Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Flight Users